Meanwhile at MIT
by blueashke
Summary: So Brittany is off in Massachusetts and no sign of Santana this week in NYC... here's my thoughts. Possibly a one-shot, possibly more. Spoilers through 4x21.


**A/N: Hi all! I'm honestly not sure if this is going to be expanded or just leave it as it is, but the lack of Brittany around the last couple of episodes, coupled with a few offhand comments led to this idea waking me up in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Santana?" The voice was soft and breathy, just the way Santana liked to hear it in her ear.

"Yeah, Britt-Britt?" She turned over, snuggling closer into the warmth of the embrace of her favorite person.

"Don't you think it's kind of hypocritical of us? I mean, after all we said last year to Finn and Rachel?" Long fingers drifted to dark hair, down to bare shoulders, and slid along the soft skin to bind their fingers together.

Santana scoffed as she watched their hands twisting and turning as they played against one another. "Britt, let's be realistic. Finn and Rachel were never meant to work, not the way they seemed to think they should. Finn just wanted to keep her in Lima. They only met in high school. And more importantly, they both cheated on each other a million times. We are NOTHING like them."

Blue eyes flashed at the word 'cheated'. "But San, didn't we? I mean, kinda sorta? I mean there was Puck and Artie and Sam and Dave and then Sam again and-"

"Hey, hey, no!" The lassitude of the earlier moment was gone, and Santana sat up, taking back her hand to run it through her own wildly mussed hair. "Once we said we were together, we never EVER cheated on each other. And don't even try to argue about Sam now. You told him before you left, right?" A slow nod was the silent reply. "Then seriously, we're all right. And sweetie, you know how much we love each other. It's always been you for me."

"And it's always been you for me, Tana Banana," came the answer, a gentle giggle and a sly smile as the taller girl used a nickname from their very first meeting, so many years before.

"Oh, God. Just thought of another bonus of doing it this way. No embarrassing toasts bringing up old shit like that. Quinn would have a field day if she found out about it you know." A warm grin softened the annoyed tone this was spoken in, both recalling fondly their first interaction at the one and only dance recital they had both participated in as young girls. "Please tell me your mother doesn't still have that photograph."

"Oh my God our parents!" Now Brittany was sitting up, too, panicking slightly. "They're going to kill us, Tana, you know it. They don't even know and-"

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Santana reassured her. "They know. I was going to surprise you, but it's all right. They'll all be here in the morning."

"But... but how? Why? I didn't even know this was going to happen when I left. I just knew I couldn't stay with Sam any longer."

"Because I called your parents the second we disconnected on Skype two days ago to get their permission," was all the response Santana got out before she was being pounced upon and thoroughly kissed by her favorite person in the world. She laughed and returned it wholeheartedly. "Just because this is short notice to you, doesn't mean it is for me. I've had this baby," here, she slipped her hand back down to the long, pale fingers of Brittany's left hand, "way back since Finnocence tried to get me to help him buy a Christmas present for Rachel over a year ago. I wanted to wait until your birthday last summer, but then everything happened with him and Rachel, and then you not graduating, and I realized that I could wait. But now I can't anymore. I can't take one more week of not having you be my wife."

"Oh, Santana!" Tears welled up and overflowed the large cat-like eyes as Brittany listened to her love, her soulmate, her best friend bare her soul once more. "I can't wait one more day to be your wife, or to have you be mine. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Britt-Britt. Now go to sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a big day!"

As they lay back down once more in the tiny dorm bed that Brittany was using during her week of touring MIT, she giggled to herself. She couldn't wait to go back to McKinley with a ring on her finger. Next week, Regionals; a few more months and it would be Nationals, graduation, and then she was off to live with her new wife in a place where they could be together always, just like it should have been since the day they met.

* * *

**A/N #2: Any suggestions as to what expansions on this idea you'd like to see are welcome. I do have the story of "Tana Banana" in my head, as well as a couple of other ideas. Let me know if you have a thought, and remember, reviews are love (but honestly, reading it is enough for me).**


End file.
